


Yksinäinen tie

by little_escapist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist
Summary: Gilraen on matkalla Rivendelliin vuonna 2933, pian Arathornin kuoleman jälkeen.Kirjoitettu vuonna 2007.





	Yksinäinen tie

_Sade ropisee ympärilläni ja kylmyys kutoo verkkoaan sekä ulkopuolella että sisälläni. Mieheni kuolemasta asti olen ollut niin yksin, ja nyt tuntuu kuin olisin yksinäisempi kuin koskaan. Näen vain kaistaleen tietä edessäni, lyhtyjen heikossa valossa, ja loppu on pimeää. En näe minne tie kulkee. Syvä hiljaisuus kumpuaa tienvarren puista molemmilta puoliltani miltei hiljentäen jopa hevosen askeleiden kopinan._

Hiljainen vinkaisu kärryjen sisältä havahdutti naisen ajatuksistaan. Ei, nainen ei ollut matkallaan yksin, vaikka niin voisi ajatella. Vaunuissa hänen kaksivuotias poikansa oli jälleen herännyt ja keskeyttänyt matkanteon. Nainen huokasi ja ohjasi hevosen tien sivuun ennen kuin kömpi sisään kärryihin kaiken omaisuutensa ja poikansa luokse. Hän onki pojan huovan alta syliinsä ja katseli lasta surullisena.

”Koettaisitkos nyt nukkua taas, on yö. Teen tämän matkan vain sinun vuoksesi, joten voisit nukkua, koska emme pääse eteenpäin jos minun pitää istua täällä.”

Poika vain tuijotti häntä harmain silmin. Väsynyt huokaus karkasi naisen huulilta, vaikka tämä yritti sen estää.

_Voisitpa vain nukkua, tie on pitkä. Teen tämän matkan sinun takiasi, rakkaani. Onneksesi meillä on turvapaikka, vaikka isäsi on jo mennyt. Ymmärrän, miksi et nuku. Olet oudossa paikassa ja isä on ollut poissa kauemmin kuin koskaan, ja nämä vaunut tavaroineen hämmästyttävät sinua. Ymmärrän, että pelkäät ääniä ulkopuolelta, mutten voi auttaa sinua. Jotenkin on päästävä Imladrisiin, ja mahdollisimman pian. Matka on jo lopuillaan, ehkä pääsemme huomenna perille._

Hiljaa nainen keinutti lasta sylissään, ja poika nukahti pian. Oli totta, että lapsi oli jo kaksivuotias, aivan liian vanha moiseen, mutta he olivat kahden tien päällä eikä poika olisi nukahtanut ilman äitinsä turvaa. Nainenkin sai turvaa ja lohtua lapsesta sylissään, pienen turvan tunteen hetkeksi yksinäisyyteensä. Hän oli kokenut kovia. Viimeinen viikko oli ollut hänen elämänsä hirvein. Tieto hänen miehensä kuolemasta ja kiireellinen lähtö pienen lapsen kanssa kotoa erämaahan. Onneksi sentään viestinviejä oli lähetetty etukäteen kertomaan tapahtuneesta Imladrisin herralle, mestari Elrondille. Nainen halasi lastaan haluamatta päästää irti. Hän oli _dúnedainin_ nainen, Gilraen, lisänimeltään Kaunis, ja lapsi nukkuva hänen sylisään oli Aragorn, Isildurin perillinen. Vähän tiesi tuo pieni poika siitä, mikä häntä myöhemmin odotti, ja unohduttuaan istumaan lapsi sylissään Gilraen pelkäsi. Lapsi oli sukunsa viimeinen isänsä kuoltua. Jos peikot, örkit tai sudet huomaisivat hyökätä vaunujen kimppuun ja Aragorn menehtyisi, heikotkin mahdollisuudet kuninkaan paluuseen olisivat poissa ikuisesti. Uusia perillisiä ei tulisi. Jos örkit olivat pystyneet tappamaan Arathornin, niin mitä ne tekisivät heille? Ja jos Gilraen silti jäisi eloon, hän tietäisi mitä tekisi. Hän joisi omasta tahdostaan myrkkyä tai juoksisi alas jyrkänteeltä, siten hän voisi ehkä päästä miehensä ja poikansa luo ja unohtaa tämän maailman ongelmat. Hiljaisena, ja yhtä yksinäisenä kuin he kaksi, putosi kyynel Gilraenin poskelle. Maailma oli julma.

Gilraen hengitti syvään ja nieli loput kyyneleet, hänen olisi jaksettava, ei kukaan hyökkäisi. Hän vain kuvitteli. Hänen pitäisi jaksaa poikansa tähden. Tuo pieni, heiveröinen lapsi oli tärkeämpää kuin mikään muu. Aragorn olisi saatava turvaan Imladrisiin, haltioiden luokse. Suuret sadepisarat ropisivat edelleen kattokankaaseen Gilraenin peitellessä pojan. Hän katseli hetken lastaan ja meni sitten takaisin ohjaksiin.

_Hevosen kavioiden ääni sentään tuo ääntä tähän kylmään maailmaan, toisin kuin minä. Onnekseni Aragorn nukahti taas. Jos hän olisi ollut hereillä, matkanteko olisi tyssännyt jälleen siihen, ties monennenko kerran tämän matkan aikana. No, matka on jo miltei takana, vaan silti toivoisin olevani jo perillä. Tämä matka on kuin kidutusta. Ei ole oikein matkustaa näin pienen lapsen kanssa… mutta onko tuo kavioiden ääni kotoisin oman hevoseni jaloista?_

Valkea hevonen ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä Gilraenin vierelle ratsastaja selässään.

”Oletteko te Gilraen Kaunis, _dúnedainin_ heimoa?” haltiaratsastaja kysyi.

”Kyllä olen. Kuinka niin, arvon herra haltia?”

”Nimeni on Lindir ja tulen Imladrisista. Kuulimme uutiset Arathornista. Olemme kaikki syvästi pahoillamme. Tulin saattamaan teitä loppumatkan ajan.”

Gilraen hymyili haltialle surumielisesti. Enää hän ei ollut onneksi yksin. Imladris oli kaiketi jo lähellä.

”Olen vilpittömän onnellinen tavattuani teidät. Tämä matka on ollut painajainen!” Gilraen huokasi.

Lindiriksi itsensä esitellyt haltia hymyili sydämellisesti.

_Enää en ole yksin ja sadekin tuntuu laantuneen. Onnistuin tehtävässäni! Aragorn on nyt turvassa, ja niin olen itsekin. En ollenkaan aavistanut olevani näin lähellä Imladrisia._ _Toivo ei ole vielä menetetty, kuninkaan paluu on vielä mahdollinen, jos ei Aragornin, niin sitten hänen lastensa kautta. Tein voitavani ja onnistuin siinä. Jään kaipaamaan kovasti Arathornia, mutta nyt minulla on syy elää. Aragorn pitää kasvattaa ajatellen, että hänestä tulee kuningas. Näen suurten asioiden odottavan häntä vuosien päässä. Häntä odottaa suuri kohtalo, ja minä aion seistä hänen rinnallaan._

Tuntien kuluttua he näkivät Imladrisin valojen kajastavan pimeyteen ja rauhoittivat lopulta Gilraenin täysin. Hän ei enää ollut yksin ja toivon liekki paloi suurempana kuin kertaakaan sitten jälkeen Arathornin kuoleman.


End file.
